1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the production of grain spirits from grain mashes and more particularly concerns a process for obtaining high yields of the starch hydrolysing enzyme glucoamylase by incubation of A. awamori NRRL 3112 in grain mash and using the yield to convert grain mash.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Commercial processes for the production of alcohol from mashes of high cereal grain content without employing an amylo enzyme producing microorganism are well known; see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,189.
Processes for converting high grain content mashes with the assistance of a microorganism product are also known; see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,303,102 and 3,418,211. U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,768 discloses the use of the microorganism A. awamori NRRL 3112 to obtain propagation ferments which are useful in converting high cereal grain content mashes. The ferment propagation mediums and mash to be converted are cooked under relatively low temperatures and pressures.